


May he never know

by NowhereToGo



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereToGo/pseuds/NowhereToGo
Summary: 看notes
Relationships: Bane/Jonathan Crane
Kudos: 3





	May he never know

**Author's Note:**

> tdkr背景  
> 本来想写一个“他人眼中的草”series，但是懒得写了。所以一开始是想整个“从贝恩的角度了解草草”的文，写到后面就“拉几把倒吧不想装模作样了”变成了意识流pwp 所以又啰嗦又不辣orz

来想一想某个我们熟悉的人，然后形容他/她。很难，不是吗？抽象的过程总是拘泥于纷繁细节，当我们太过熟悉什么的时候——我们反而不再熟悉它。

首先请姑且称他为乔纳森·克莱恩。克莱恩是抛弃了他的生父的姓，乔纳森是曾外祖母赐予他的名。这不是个快活的名，从其发音到内涵。乔纳森，念快了舌头会拗不过来那个th，旧约中的“耶和华已给予”。可这绝对不是他，贝恩敢发誓，因为他是个无法无天的狂徒，任何一个老神父听了他做的那些事都恨不得颤巍巍地举起圣经把他的脑袋砸破。但这确确实实是他的名字，乔纳森·克莱恩，与父不和的约拿单。

如果能给贝恩争辩的机会，他宁愿说他并不熟悉克莱恩，因为两人绝对不在一个频道上。他们没有再过分的交集，除了总是做爱——但是还有比做爱更过分的交集吗？ 好吧。他不得不承认，他确实很熟悉乔纳森·克莱恩，按照任何定义都熟悉得不得了：他知道克莱恩每一个小动作的原因，了解克莱恩每一句阴阳怪气的话语背后藏着什么九转十八弯。他明白该说什么来回答克莱恩，深谙何等但如果企图就这样打开他的话匣子——就着“做爱”这个话题继续细谈下去——那么他只能思索一下，然后慢慢说一句：克莱恩在哪里都可以和他做爱。不过这绝不代表“他们像发情的老鼠一样吱吱乱叫着到处交配”。而实际上，克莱恩尤其喜欢对地点横加挑剔。

想象一下哥谭的下水道（如果愿意，称之为贝恩的下水道也未尝不可），头顶上还挂着发烫的110流明白炽灯泡，比节能灯稍微强一点儿。没有老鼠，没有污水，因为这是一条废弃了的路。

_“这里？”_ 克莱恩一副受了莫大屈辱的表情， _“我已经能感觉得到头发里有虱子在繁衍后代了。”_

嗤笑擦过贝恩的齿龈，他强忍着没让它溜出唇缝，也没有露出一丝端倪让克莱恩知道他喜爱他这种没有任何因客套而顾虑的样子。“好吧，克莱恩。”他的手放在口袋里。克莱恩的脸总让人产生一种抚摸欲，但是得克制着绝对不能让克莱恩知晓这种小小的欲望。“那让我们换个地方。”他说。能猜得出克莱恩接下来会怎么回答。

克莱恩露出似笑非笑的表情： _“每个人的时间都是宝贵的，贝恩先生，我希望您也能明白。”_

如果把这理解为他在催促你赶紧换一个地方，甚至更进一步把这和他性欲的消失与否联系起来，那可就大错特错了。实际上这句话除去表面的嘲笑外没有任何弦外之音。

“那你想去哪里呢？”于是贝恩故意做出不明白的样子。

_“什么？”_ 克莱恩看起来恼火而惊讶， 而其中至少有一大半是他装的， _ “去哪里？” _ 克莱恩喜欢用反问，将露骨的讥诮裹着捉摸不定的取向一起抛回给别人。

所以贝恩没有接过它，而是绕了回去向他解释：“因为你看起来不是很满意。”

_ “我当然不满意。”克莱恩说着打量了一下四周，鼻翼微动。 _ 这种举动很容易理解。有些地方有着自己的气息，虽然它不一定真的是某种味道。我们看到报废汽车填埋场会闻到漉漉的灰尘，看到秋天的苹果园会闻到甜美的熟香。而这里是阴暗的哥谭下水道，它必须要有那种代表了所有下水道的气味和灰黑色的水滴寂声滴落，角落里怪笑着的霉斑，结在锈迹斑斑铁丝网门上几十年的污垢以及肮脏的白色PVC管。但是他什么都没嗅到，因为这里纵使阴暗，但干燥、隐秘，确实没有那些乱糟糟的东西。

所以他没有再等贝恩的回答。 _ “好吧。”克莱恩说，然后开始脱自己的羊毛西装，“这里就这里。” _ 争论到此为止，他从来不是拖泥带水的人。

贝恩接过他的西装和领带帮他挂在墙上。克莱恩应该很满意自己这么对待，但是他总是藏着自己的情绪，刻意 摆出厌倦一切满不在乎的样子 。如果是个漂亮姑娘可能还有几分勾人征服的魅力，可克莱恩这样只能让人感觉更加——更加欠揍。这倒并不是说克莱恩长得很丑。

 _ “行了。”克莱恩一边 _ 不耐烦地 _ 说一边把衬衫下摆解放出来，“你过不过来？” _ 这表示终于可以放心地摸克莱恩的脸了。

克莱恩的脸其实也没什么特别的。像大多数成年男性一样， 他的骨头棱角分明，并不圆润。颧骨不低， 因此七分刻薄在他的脸上就成了十分。 他的皮肤状态一般，远没有姑娘们那么细腻，淡褐色的雀斑从额头洒到胸口。 他的嘴唇唇形很特别，下唇丰满圆润， 带着秋冬特有的一道道小小皴裂。

 _ “你可以把面罩摘下来。”克莱恩说。 _ 可能是发觉了那拇指抚摸他的嘴唇抚摸得有些久，那让他生出了一点得意洋洋的胜利感。

“你知道我不行，亲爱的。”

_ “那就把你的手指从我的嘴上拿开，放到别的地方去。” _ 少了嘴巴并不意味着就少了很多乐趣，克莱恩也从来不会让自己的嘴巴闲着。他喜欢说话，泄愤似 喋喋不休地表达自己、挖苦别人 。贝恩喜欢听克莱恩说话，他本以为自己只是喜欢克莱恩说话时的姿态，没想到不知何时竟连着内容也乐于一起全盘接受了。虽然这不表示克莱恩的任何指示都必须被同意或者服从。

“你空着的手可以摸摸自己，克莱恩。”贝恩说。左手滑到了他的肩头，食指轻轻摩挲克莱恩跳动的颈动脉，右手用了一点力掰过克莱恩的下巴，然后把手指强硬地伸进他的嘴里，“舔它们。”

_ 克莱恩淡蓝色的眼睛盯着他，柔软的舌面 _ 以极慢的速度 _ 扫过那几根手指。他呼出的气息 _ 发烫 _ ，牙齿 _ 有意无意地 _ 轻轻擦过指关节。他抓住了贝恩的手，引着它滑到自己的胸口。 _

_ “摸我。”他 _ 口齿不清地 _ 要求。 _

“自己摸。”

_ “求你。”克莱恩 _ 干脆地 _ 说。 _ 他从来不吝啬动动嘴皮子说一些低声下气的话，只要它们能让他得到更大的好处。他总是这样，像一只迷惑人的老鼠——或者是兔子。用兔子来形容他再合适不过。那些鼻子会动的柔软的小东西，凑到你的跟前求你摸它，求你，它像在这么说，求你摸我。被蛊惑了的人伸出手，它伏在手下眯着眼睛安安静静、牙齿轻颤。但实际上，它什么也没说。它的头伸了过来，它的脑子却不在你手里。它很好懂，但你永远不知道它在琢磨着什么，心中存着什么惊涛骇浪的秘密，而它也永远不会说出来。兔子没有声带。而克莱恩毕竟不是兔子——他比兔子更恶劣。因此，这时候再来想想，总不免连着他的恳求和欢愉也有些怀疑——为什么要怀疑？怀疑是对不熟悉的人才做的事情。可是他也只能说到克莱恩只是清楚那些东西一文不值，仅此而已。所以，天哪——为什么不怀疑？

应克莱恩的请求，手自然地按住了他的乳头，尽量力度适中地搓捻，可 _克莱恩还是发出了疼痛的吸气声_ 。于是那手指松开乳头，轻轻划过肋骨，向下来到腰间。

克莱恩的骨盆不宽，身上没几两肉，但是却有一点小肚子。柔软而敏感，只要一碰就能让他痉挛般躲闪着发抖。

_ “妈的……”他颤抖地勾过贝恩的肩膀去啃他的脖子，模糊的单词在嘴里快速滚过。 _ 妈的，他说的是法语。应该是和贝恩学的。贝恩喜欢用各个地方的语言骂人。妈的。他一只手分开他的腿，被润湿的手指想伸到克莱恩的后面。

 _ 但是克莱恩拒绝了他：“不。”他说，把贝恩按到在床上，头低低垂着解他的皮带， _ 然后是头发扫过小腹的瘙痒。 “ _ 别这么快。我们今天玩什么？”他含着阴茎问。 _

克莱恩喜欢玩那些低级趣味却能很好地提起人兴致的东西。不同的角色扮演，新的姿势，这样或那样，颠颠倒倒，浑浑噩噩。 _ 克莱恩 _ 故作可怜地 _咬着白色床单喊“daddy”，泪眼朦胧_ 。 _ daddy，难道我不是你的乖孩子吗？ _ 青草尖尖穿过棉布床单的细密针脚，有些扎人。 _ 他 _ 难耐地 _扭动着摩擦自己，_ 在不知道从哪弄来的毛呢制服裙上， _daddy，我们不是来郊游的吗？_ 阳光穿过树叶的缝隙洒在他布满雀斑的背上，十足鲜明，就像什么古典学院派的油画。

“不。” _克莱恩在贝恩的示意下坐到了他的胸膛上，_ “今天我只想就这样操。”

_ 克莱恩的舌头抵着阴茎，一边卖力地舔一边咯咯直笑，“好吧，真无趣。”他说。 _ 他已经完全在状态了。不如说他 **已经生动起来了** ，甚至 **开始变得模糊** 。 _刚刚放进去一根手指他就向后操了过来，“贝恩……”他说，牙齿嗑在阴茎上，“再……再多一根手指_ … _…”_ 你看，这个人前清高的好医生，这个狡猾的蓝眼睛小魔鬼，他向来都习惯尽最大可能取悦自己。是什么让他变成了这个彻头彻尾的利己主义者？

第二根手指放进去了。 _ 克莱恩的大腿在微微颤抖。 _ 冷吗？哥谭现在是冬天，可是下水道按理来说不会存在季节。 _ 克莱恩弓着背发出毫不遮掩的呻吟，括约肌蠕动。 _ 他的前列腺被一下一下地按压着， _“我感觉……可以了。”他_ 喘不过气似地， _一只手_ 情不自禁 _握住了自己渗出液体的性器，“可以了。”_

第三根手指加入进来，在温暖紧致的肠道里貌似随意地逡巡。 _ 克莱恩发出鼻音浓重的喘息，甚至带上了一点哭腔。 _

第四根手指。 “不行，克莱恩。你还是太紧了。”

 _ “我不——操——快点操我，求求你！”克莱恩几乎在哭喊。他低伏着， _ 毫无疑问地眼眶红红，满是泪水脸颊蹭着贝恩怒涨的阴茎， _ “我想要你操我，用你的——只有它才能把我操开求求你——” _

没人会等他再求第三遍、第四遍。克莱恩被翻了过来，露出他被口水泪水还有考珀液弄得一塌糊涂的面庞。 _ 他的瞳孔在灯光下收缩了一下，下一秒手就再次勾住了贝恩的脖子，下意识地啃咬他的面罩。 _ 可贝恩偏过了头， _那记啃咬便擦着脸落在了耳朵上。克莱恩_ 不满地 _抓住那戳着自己屁股的阴茎，_ _ 一边往下滑坐，一边调整着位置。 _

_ “动一动。”他说，牙齿打颤，在贝恩的阴茎上磨蹭自己，“操我——嗯……” _

手在他的腿根处滑动了一下， _ 他一个激灵咬住贝恩的肩膀 _ _。_ 克莱恩的腿根皮肤相较于其他地方来说娇嫩而敏感。顺着那条腿向下，沿着大腿和小腿，脚踝被紧紧握住。肌肉在皮肤下滚动。 _ 克莱恩顺着力道张开腿，让阴茎更顺利地进入自己的身体。等它全部进入他的体内之后他开始主动而用力地操着自己。他低声笑了起来， _ 就像进入了一个自己的——确切地说，没有贝恩的——世界， _嘴唇殷润，头发凌乱，_ 神态出离却自得，远非狼狈不堪。

“克莱恩。”见鬼。“克莱恩？”

这幅场景真他妈叫人不安。

_ “嗯……是的……操，操我……就这里……”克莱恩快乐地说， _ 像冒泡泡的雪利酒。 _ 他仰着头没有看贝恩，双眼盯着灰黑色的顶和白炽灯泡，不知道是不是被灯光刺激下来的泪水顺着他的颧骨滚落，和汗水一起打湿了他的胸膛。他的喉咙几近嘶哑。 _

“克莱恩。”

他们确实谈过。就所有，就一切。他说过：他熟悉克莱恩。该死的。他熟悉克莱恩，但是他还是没能熟悉克莱恩。他记得克莱恩在西藏的雪山下不高兴地鼻子红红连续打了三个喷嚏，他记得克莱恩几乎每天在他那暗房似的实验室往笔记本上誊着什么小圈圈样的苯环，手指娴熟地操作着实验仪器，他记得克莱恩站在哥谭码头，海风吹拂他的黑发，嘴唇嗫嚅了一下最终什么也没有被说出口。他知道克莱恩克莱恩喜欢什么牌子的袋装沙拉，什么样的领带，什么样的力度——不不不，他甚至不知道他到底是喜欢还是习惯，还是两者兼有。他们谈过，白色的海鸥翅膀，漫天的红霞，深蓝的夜空。绵延的雪山，清冷的空气，冷峻的灰黑山岩。乔纳森·克莱恩，乔纳森，乔，指代越来越宽泛，指代越来越详细，逼近危险的边缘。可是他没法喊出口，只能猛踩刹车。邪恶的兔子，不洁的魔鬼，过分到色拉叙马霍斯看了都胆寒。他们谈论哥谭，大声嘲讽这座腐朽的索多玛，又心知肚明自己根本不在乎城里能不能找出十个义人——不仅如此，他们还要做耍弄天使的玩世不恭者。可他们的理念多么不同啊，除了毁灭之外几乎毫无交集。克莱恩比他更激越、沉缅于空想、谵妄般反复不安，但他就想像唤小男孩一样喊他。乔，乔，小疯子乔。

克莱恩，你知道我是谁吗？

_ 克莱恩笑了 _ _，_ 冷冰冰的讥笑。 _ 他说话了，你—— _ 等等，他说了什么？他不再记得了。他只记得 _ 克莱恩把他推进货轮的背阴面，然后贴了上来。 _ 星星的光辉——等一下，哥谭没有这种东西——那么就是惨白的舱顶灯照亮了克莱恩的嘴唇。啊哈，然后他记得他说了什么。 _ 别废话。 _

_ “别废话。”克莱恩轻轻喘息着说。他皱着眉，头搁在贝恩的肩膀上，手指无意识地捏着他的耳垂， _ 就像把玩泰迪熊毛绒绒的半圆形耳朵。这不是他第一次这么做了，幼年缺少关爱的人才会渴望这么做。 精液从他的身下漏出来， _ 他摸了一把，把手指胡乱塞进嘴里。 _

“你这个婊子。”贝恩的手一紧，卡住他的腰，拇指扫过肋骨。 _克莱恩又笑了，_ 窒息般地， _胸腔震动。_ 他喜欢被这么喊，被各种各样的身份带走。贝恩突然明白了，这也是他脱离现实的一种方式，所以做爱前的克莱恩才那么刻薄而冷淡，和这时候如此不同。他喜欢和贝恩做爱只是因为贝恩恰好貌似能拎得清这一切——他所追求的不在当下也不在未来，而是在永远也抵达不了的另一个世界。那是哪里？那是什么？他会绝望吗？

 _“是的、是的……”他说，又开始在还没拔出来的阴茎上扭动，发出_ 淫荡渴求的 _声音。_ 贝恩固定住他，把他按在床上，操了进去。

克莱恩，你知道我是谁吗？他真正想说的是：看着我，乔。

他知道克莱恩从哪里来。任何人都可以知道克莱恩从哪里来，他打赌拉斯·奥·古知道，那个蝙蝠怪物也知道。可是没有人知道谁是克莱恩。你这根会思想的稻草，为什么要这么做？你这团有灵魂的毒雾，总有一天你会离开。我才不会在意你 **拿走** 什么，我现在只他妈的想要 **给你** 。强行给你。刻在你的灵魂上，永永远远也甩不掉。可是他知道这个问题、这个要求毫无意义。给他什么？怎么给？让他把自己的精液统统咽下去？才不。况且他清楚克莱恩根本不会回答这个问题。该死的心理学Ph. D，疯子，他会说什么？经验，结构，格式塔*，他可以跟你唠唠叨叨上一堂课。或者干脆换个领域，用费尔南多·佩索阿的呓语来回答。总之没有一句是自己的。他狡兔三窟，把自己藏得好好的呢。

 _克莱恩发出夹杂着呻吟的哭号，_ 声音大得几乎能透过下水道的钢筋水泥传到地上的哥谭。 _他双手胡乱搂住贝恩的背，被啃得圆钝的指甲试图抠进他的肌肉。他紧紧闭着眼睛感受这漫长而绝顶的高潮，_ 表情看不出是欢愉还是痛苦， _ 这时候他张着嘴，反而不再叫出声了。 _

“克莱恩……”贝恩看着他渐渐平复，然后在面罩后面轻声喊。他不再渴望给予什么了，或者说他不再期待能给予什么了。他只想喊他，希望他能听见。

克莱恩仰倒在床上，眯着眼睛看他。他的眼眶仍然是红红的，眼角挂着泪。 贝恩不想再去试图理解那滴泪水了。

“贝恩。”克莱恩喃喃，向他伸出手， 声音带有一丝温顺的乏力。他低下头， 那双手摸上了他的脸，摸索着一点点解开他的面罩。 他无比平静而耐心地等着。 克莱恩摘下那个面罩，凝视贝恩残损的面容。 贝恩就这样无动于衷地看着他。

克莱恩突然飞快起身亲了一下他的嘴唇，然后脱力似地又倒回床上。

“劳您大驾自己戴上，我没有力气了。”克莱恩把面罩重重按回他的脸上， 语调又恢复了清醒时的冷漠。 舌头像兔子一样擦过自己的嘴唇。

“什么味道，乔？”贝恩的心脏突然怦怦地跳了起来。话一出口无法收回，他只能装作若无其事。

小疯子翻了个白眼，手指抓了抓乱蓬蓬的卷发。“g11和口水。” 他不耐烦地说， “不然呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> *我没读过相关文献不很清楚这到底是什么词汇 瞎用了呜呜 反正贝恩也不一定了解（不过感觉他其实很了解🤔（蝙：佩纳杜罗还有图书馆？


End file.
